


White wood

by Galfort



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Funeral, Gen, High School, Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galfort/pseuds/Galfort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quel giorno Alessio non si era fatto sentire, aveva saltato le prove e non aveva mandato nemmeno un messaggio per avvisarlo, ma Genn non era arrabbiato.<br/>Non aveva bisogno di chiamare l'amico per sapere che qualcosa decisamente non andava e questa volta sapeva anche cosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White wood

**Author's Note:**

> Quando ho saputo che White wood è stata scritta solo da Alex dopo il suicidio di una sua compagna di classe del liceo il mio cervello malato non ha potuto non scriverci sopra qualcosa.  
> Con questo non voglio mancare di rispetto a nessuno anche perchè, per quanto io abbia vissuto una situazione simile a quella di Alex, la mi amica non si è suicidata, quindi non pretendo di sapere come ci si senta in casi del genere.

Quel giorno Alessio non si era fatto sentire, aveva saltato le prove e non aveva mandato nemmeno un messaggio per avvisarlo, ma Genn non era arrabbiato.  
Non aveva bisogno di chiamare l'amico per sapere che qualcosa decisamente non andava e questa volta sapeva anche cosa.  
Le voci correvano veloci in quel paesino che era Somma Vesuviana.  
Per questo ora stava correndo a perdifiato verso casa del moro, sicuro che l'avrebbe trovato lì nonostante a quell'ora sarebbe dovuto essere a scuola.  
Anche Gennaro avrebbe dovuto essere lì, ma quando era entrato in classe e aveva sentito quello che era successo aveva mollato tutto ed era sgattaiolato via prima ancora che il professore facesse l'appello.  
Sapeva che facendo un'altra assenza rischiava la bocciatura, ma tanto aveva già deciso che lui con la scuola aveva chiuso, in più il sui amico era decisamente più importante.  
Alex sicuramente in quel momento era a casa da solo, con le cuffie ad un volume talmente alto da rovinarsi l'udito, a rimuginare su tutto quello che avevo sbagliato e Gennaro non poteva certo permetterglielo.  
Sperava solo che riuscisse a sentire il campanello che suonava.  
   
Alex il campanello non lo aveva sentito.  
La musica era davvero troppo alta; ma, raggomitolato sul davanzale della finestra di camera sua aveva visto il biondo arrivare di corsa dall'altro lato della strada, così era sceso ad aprire la porta prima che quello avesse raggiunto il vialetto ed era ritornato in camera sua.  
Non voleva affrontare Genn, ma sapeva che lasciarlo fuori non era un'opzione.  
Non solo l'amico avrebbe trovato mille modi diversi per fare irruzione in casa sua, ma si sarebbe anche preoccupato ancora di più e, per quanto Alex gli volesse bene, lo voleva in mezzo ai piedi il meno possibile.  
Apprezzava il fatto che si stesse preoccupando per lui, specialmente perché non lo faceva mai,  ma Genn decisamente non sapeva cosa fosse l'empatia e Alex voleva evitare di subirsi i commenti fuori luogo dell'amico.  
Sapeva che quello era il tentativo impacciato di Gennaro di tirarlo su di morale, ma sapeva anche che quel giorno non era dell'umore adatto per sopportarlo, ed avrebbe finito per urlargli contro, Gennaro si sarebbe arrabbiato e sarebbe uscito sbattendo la porta e poi sarebbe dovuto essere stato lui a muovere il primo passo per fare pace.  
Funzionava sempre così tra di loro ed in quel momento Alex con ce la poteva fare.  
-Ehi-mormorò il biondo, ancora con il fiatone, appena entrò in camera sua.  
Normalmente la vista dell'amico, accaldato per la corsa(lui che odiava correre e a malapena camminava),con il fiatone e i capelli ancora più in disordine del solito, lo avrebbe fatto ridere, ma quella volta nemmeno se ne accorse.  
-Se sei venuto qui a dirti che ti dispiace o cosa puoi anche andartene-  
Normalmente quel tono avrebbe fatto insospettire non poco Gennaro e probabilmente avrebbero finito per litigare.  
Purtroppo quel giorno non aveva nulla di normale.  
-No,  sono venuto a vedere come stavi-  
-Come vuoi che stia?-  
-Non lo so Alex, dimmelo tu-  
-Va tutto bene-  
-Non va tutto bene-  
-No, hai ragione. Mi sento uno schifo.  
Adesso te ne vai?  
Non dovresti essere a scuola?-  
-Non ti preoccupare di quello, piuttosto vuoi.... Si, insomma,  vuoi parlarne?-  
Alex scoppiò in una risata amara.  
-Genn, tu odi parlare-  
-Hai ragione, ma ne hai bisogno e tu vieni decisamente prima di ciò che mi piace o non mi piace,  quindi parliamone-  
Alessio sospirò.  
Gennaro non era per niente bravo con quel genere di cose, ma si stava davvero sforzando.  
In più aveva ragione, lui sentiva davvero la necessità di parlare; dopo quello che era successo, dopo essere stato forte per tutti quanti, aveva davvero bisogno di qualcuno da cui farsi vedere fragile e ferito come in realtà si sentiva, e quel qualcuno poteva solo essere il ragazzo che lo guardava con preoccupazione, cercando di capire quale fosse la mossa giusta da fare.  
-Ok,  va bene parliamone-  
-O...ok-  
-Dovresti dire qualcosa più di ok, non credi?-  
Non sapeva bene perché stesse usando quel tono piccato e leggermente cattivo, in fondo sapeva che Genn stava facendo del suo meglio, quello non era il suo territorio eppure ci stava provando, per lui.  
Ma, stranamente, i n quel momento, ad Alex sembrava non importare.  
Quella non era una giornata per parole gentili e comprensive.  
-Lo so,  scusa hai ragione. Di solito sei tu quello bravo con queste cose-  
-Certo,  faccio sempre tutto io. Scarichiamo responsabilità addosso ad Alex, perché no??!-  
-Lo sai che non intendevo in quel senso-  
-Ti sbagli, io non so niente ok?   
Credevo di sapere tante cose, di capire le persone ma mi sbagliavo-  
Gennaro sospirò.  
Non aveva bisogno di sentire l’amico dire quelle parole per sapere che stava così male soprattutto perchè era convinto che se lui fosse stato più bravo, più attento, più gentile(come se Alex potesse essere più gentile di quanto effettuvamente già non fosse) le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.  
-Alè, non puoi darti la colpa di quello che è successo.  
Non sei stato tu a farle questo, ha fatto tutto da sola-  
Al sentire queste parole Alessio scattò in piedi e, con gli occhi fiammeggianti, si avvicinò pericolosamente a Gennaro fino ad avere il volto a pochi millimetri dal suo.  
-Ha fatto tutto da sola dici eh?   
E tu pensi davvero che qualcuno si toglierebbe la vita così, senza una vera ragione?   
Tutti gli anni in cui è stata presa in giro e derisa,  e rifiutata da tutti, in cui ha finto di sorridere e diceva che andava tutto bene…..  
Tutto questo l'ha consumata piano piano ed io non mi sono accorto di nulla.  
Non le sono stato vicino coem avrei potuto, come avrei dovuto.  
Gennà, io avrei dovuto essere lì per lei e non ci sono stato-  
-Come potevi, insomma non è che si confidasse con te o sbaglio?-  
-Siamo stati in classe insieme per anni, ho visto come la trattavano.  
Ma lei diceva di stare bene e io le ho creduto, sempre.  
Avrei dovuto capirlo, avrei dovuto sapere che qualcosa non andava-  
-Ma come Alè?   
Non puoi leggere nel pensiero delle persone. Non potevi sapere che era tutta una bugia-  
Alessio sospirò esasperato.  
-Certo che potevo e sai perché? Perché è quello che faccio, tutti i giorni, capire il vero significato dietro quello che dice la gente.  
È per questo che io e te siamo amici-  
-Che significa?-  
-Significa che tu non dici mai quello che pensi, ti aspetti che la gente interpreti le tue parole e ti incazzi quando non lo fa.  
La nostra amicizia non sarebbe durata nemmeno un giorno se non fossi bravo nel capire il vero significato di ciò che la gente dice; se non fossi bravo a capire la verità dietro le bugie-  
Gennaro rimase in silenzio.  
Non aveva mai pensato a quanto il suo comportamento tenesse a distanza le persone.  
Non fino a quel momento.  
Doveva avere proprio un carattere di merda e Alessio doveva essere veramente arrabbiato per sputarglielo in faccia così.  
-Senti, è stata una pessima idea.  
Ti ringrazio di essere venuto e di avere provato a non fare il menefreghista per una volta.  
So che di lei non te ne frega niente eppure sei qui e io lo apprezzo davvero, ma non mi aiuti, davvero.   
Vai via-  
-Sai che non posso, non finché sei in questo stato-  
-In che senso?-  
-Nel senso che sei qui a piangerti addoso su ciò che non sei riuscito a capire, ma, mettiamo caso che ci fossi riuscito, cosa sarebbe cambiato?-  
-Avrebbe saputo che poteva contare su di me-  
-E pensi che questo l'avrebbe aiutata?   
Le avrebbe impedito di suicidarsi?   
Te lo dico io, no.  
E sai perché? Perché questa è una decisione che non si prende a cuor leggero, è qualcosa che si fa quando il peso dei propri problemi diventa troppo e non sai più come tirare avanti.  
Aveva smesso di lottare da tempo, tu non avresti potuto comunque salvarla.  
Se non si fosse suicidata sarebbe comunque morta lentamente dentro.  
Questo era l'unico modo che vedeva per esprimersi ancora-  
-Si ma non era questo il modo giusto!!  
Poteva, che ne so, parlarne, poteva.....  
Non lo so, ok? Ma non era questa la cosa giusta da fare-  
-Alè, io lo so, così come lo sai tu, ma quando ci sei dentro non è così semplice-  
-Ne parli come se lo sapessi, ma non sai niente Genn, come me-  
Alessio si lasciò cadere stremato sul suo letto.  
Perché parlare quel giorno sembrava così stancante?  
-Senti, che ne dici se ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare? Scommetto che è da ieri sera che non tocchi cibo-  
Gennaro non gli aveva ancora risposto male come avrebbe fatto di solito; si stava davvero impegnando e avrebbe dovuto apprezzarlo, ma la verità è che trovava la cosa estremamente fastidiosa.  
Lui voleva essere lasciato in pace con il suo dolore e l'amico invece non la smetteva di ronzargli intorno.  
-Non ho fame-  
-Non mi importa. Devi mangiare qualcosa.  
Stare a digiuno non servirà a niente-  
-Genn, ti prego, lascia stare-provò ad implorarlo, ma quello lo ignorò sparendo in cucina.  
Gennaro cucinava sempre quando Alessio era nervoso,  era il suo modo per stargli vicino e per assicurarsi che non si sarebbe sentito male più tardi perché, Genn lo sapeva bene, quando era nervoso Alessio mangiava letteralmente tutto ciò che trovava a portata di mano, opppure non mangiava proprio niente.  
In entrambi i casi finiva sempre per stare male nei giorni successivi.  
Il moro seguí l'amico in cucina con uno sbuffo.  
-Sai che non dovresti stare qui ma a scuola. Sei a un passo dalla bocciatura, non ti puoi permettere un'altra assenza-  
-Alex, la puoi smettere di preoccuparti di me per un secondo?  Sono venuto a prendermi cura di te perché tu lo fai sempre con me-  
-Io lo faccio per piacere quindi non devi sentirti obbligato a fare lo stesso-  
-Infatti non mi sento obbligato.  
Lo faccio perché ti voglio bene. È così difficile da credere?-  
Il padrone di casa si sorprese a sorridere.  
-è difficile credere che Genn Butch possa volere bene a qualcuno in generale-  
-Sono proprio un pessimo individuo-  
-Già. Per questo ti ammollano sempre a me-  
-E io che pensavo fossimo amici-  
-No, non ti ho ancora cacciato da casa mia e continuo a sopportare la tua presenza nella mia vita solo perché suoni bene e non saprei chi altro scegliere come compagno di band-ribattè Alessio cominciando a sgranocchiare una carota che l'amico aveva tirato fuori per cucinare chissà che cosa.  
Genn era bravo in cucina, ma non parlava mai dei piatti che stava preparando e quindi lui doveva sempre tirare ad indovinare o aspettare che fosse tutto pronto per scoprire cosa avrebbero mangiato, ma non c’era stata nemmeno una volta in cui i piatti di Genn lo avevano deluso o non lo avevano tirato su di morale.  
Aveva persino cominciato a pensare che quel ragazzo aveva della magia nascosta nella punta delle dita e la usasse solo per cucinare, oltre che per scrivere musica, ovviamente.  
-Quando è il funerale?-domandò il biondo dopo qualche istante di silenzio.  
-Dopodomani, alle 10.  
Perché?-  
-Perchè ti accompagno, che domande-rispose il ragazzo senza alzare gli occhi dalla padella nella quale stava facendo soffriggere qualcosa.  
-Cosa?! No Gennà, non se ne parla.  
Non puoi saltare scuola un'altra volta, e poi nemmeno la conoscevi!-  
-Ma conosco te e so che non stai bene.  
I funerali sono per i vivi, non per i morti e tu sei vivo, sei mio amico e hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti stia vicino, qualcuno per cui non devi essere forte.  
Lasciami essere quel qualcuno Ale.   
Per una volta sola lascia che sia io quel qualcuno, lascia che sia io a prendermi cura di te.  
Tu con me lo fai sempre.-  
Alessio sembrò rifletterci qualche secondo prima di limitarsi ad alzare le spalle.  
Sapeva che quando l'amico si metteva in testa qualcosa non c'era verso di fargli cambiare idea.  
-Ti odio quando sei così gentile e disponibile-  
-Non è vero-  
-Si che lo è.  
E poi non è vero che non ti prendi mai cura di me, solo che lo fai in modo diverso.  
Per esempio tu cucini sempre per me, specialmente quando sono nervoso o triste, o entrambi-  
-Ma perché è l'unica cosa che so fare e poi sei sempre quando mangi e che amico sarei se non facessi di tutto per renderti felice?-  
Alessio accennò una lieve risata.  
-Sono una pessima persona, ma non ti lascio da solo in questo momento-il moro lo guardò attentamente.  
-Non sei una pessima persona Gennà e non devi sentirti obbligato a venire al funerale ok?-  
-Senti, stai zitto e mangia.  
Tanto vengo uguale e lo sai-  
-Si lo so, quando ti ci metti sei più testardo di un mulo-  
Il moro avrebbe voluto insistere ancora su quanto l'amico non avrebbe dovuto accompagnarlo per una lista di motivi così lunga che forse avrebbe impiegato tutto il pomeriggio ad esporla, ma la verità era che non gli andava, non solo perché discutere con Genn era fisicamente sfiancante, ma perché in realtà avere il biondo vicino lo faceva sentire un po' meglio ed in quel momento ne aveva veramente bisogno.  
-Gennà, come si fa a smettere di essere tristi, di sentirsi in colpa?-domandò quando ebbe finito di mangiare.  
L'altro sospirò.  
Alessio era davvero convinto che lui conoscesse la risposta?  
Lui non era mai stato particolarmente bravo a gestire la tristezza, ma con il tempo aveva imparato a conviverci, solo perché aveva sempre fatto parte del suo animo e non era mai veramente riuscito a smettere di essere triste.  
Tranne quando stava con Alessio, ma non poteva certo dirglielo, non lo avrebbe certo aiutato.  
Non era quella la risposta che il moro cercava.  
-Io.... Non lo so Ale, davvero-  
-Ma io li vedo i tuoi cambi d'umore, quando un momento prima sembri la persona più depressa del mondo e quello dopo sei pronto a spaccare il mondo-  
-Si, ma non vuol dire che la tristezza se ne sia andata-  
-Allora aiutami a neutralizzarla almeno. Come fai sempre tu. Genn, fa schifo sentirsi così-  
-Lo so Ale, lo so-  
-Allora dimmi cosa fare! -  
La voce del moro stava diventando di nuovo aspra e pungente ed era l'ultima cosa che il biondo voleva.  
-Prova a scrivere. Getta tutte queste sensazioni su un foglio di carta. Mettile anche in musica se ne hai voglia e poi vedi come va--Gennà,  una mia amica è appena morta e tu mi stai chiedendo di scrivere una canzone?!-  
Ok, adesso Alessio era furioso.  
-Tu mi hai chiesto come faccio io e te lo sto dicendo.  
Se non ti va bene non te la puoi prendere con me!-  
Gennaro non avrebbe voluto alzare la voce, ma fu una reazione istintiva di cui si pentì subito dopo.  
-Senti, io non ce l'ho la forza di litigare con te oggi quindi perché non fai un favore ad entrambi e te ne vai?-  
-Non ci penso nemmeno-  
-Va bene, di come vuoi,  ma non ti avvicinare a me-gli rispose allora il padrone di casa tornando nella sua stanza e chiudendo la porta prima che l'amico potesse seguirlo.  
Quando Gennaro trovò il coraggio di raggiungerlo per chiedergli scusa lo trovò raggomitolata sul suo letto intento a guardare qualche serie TV che sicuramente anche lui conosceva ma il cui nome in quel momento non riusciva a ricordare.  
Se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato in quegli anni era che non bisognava mai disturbare Alessio quando stava guardando un episodio di qualsiasi cosa, così si sedette accanto a lui.  
-Io non ti lascio solo Alè-aveva mormorato prima di lasciare che il silenzio li avvolgesse nuovamente.  
Non era nemmeno certo che il ragazzo lo avesse sentito.  
   
Erano passate settimane da quel giorno, Genn era andato al funerale della compagna di Alessio e non si era nemmeno arrabbiato quando lui lo aveva ignorato tutto il tempo per stare vicino ai suoi amici.  
Il biondo aveva capito la sua necessità di condividere quel dolore con qualcuno che potesse capirlo, così era rimasto in disparte, senza lamentarsi.  
Quando la celebrazione era finita, però, aveva costretto il moro ad andare a casa sua,dove gli aveva cucinato il suo piatto preferito e lo aveva visto accennare qualcosa che poteva vagamente ricordare un sorriso.  
Non ne avevano più parlato, nè di lei, né di come si sentisse Alessio.  
il biondo aveva deciso che era meglio non fare domande ed aspettare che fosse l’amico ad aprirsi.  
Alessio faceva sempre così  con lui e lo aveva sempre apprezzato.  
Eppure Alex non sembrava intenzionato a parlare ancora con lui della vicenda, come invece Genn finiva sempre a fare dopo qualche giorno di ostinato silenzio, quindi ora il biondo non sapeva come comportarsi.  
il moro non aveva smesso di palare, coem erra solito fgare lui , e piano piano sembrava avder cominciato a superare l’intera storia, così Gennaro decise che, se per Alex le cose stavano cominciando a tornare normali anche senza averne più parlaato, per lui andava bene così.  
Proprio quando la vicenda sembrava messa da parte il moro si presentò a casa Raia a tarda sera.  
L’intera famiglia era andata a cena fuori, tranne il biondo che, a causa di u improvviso malessere, era rimasto da solo a casa.  
Andò ad aprire la porta, convinto di trovare sull’uscio I suoi genitori, tornati a casa il prima possibile per controllare che lui stesse meglio, quindi fu parecchio sorpreso di trovare al loro posto il suo migliore amico, che continuava a far rimbalzare lo sguardo su qualsiasi cosa che non fossero gli occhi indagatori del padrone di casa.  
-Lo so che è tardi,ma ho scritto qualcosa, un pezzo,e credo che potrebbe funzionare-disse non appena il biondo gli aprì la porta e lo fece salire nella sua camera.  
-Oh, ok, ma potevi anche aspettare domani.  
Dopotutto dobbiamo vederci per andare a Casa Lavica, no?-  
-Si,ma no. Ho bisogno di farti sentire questo pezzo ora.  
Ho bisogno che tu lo suoni con me.  
Lo faresti?-rispose il ragazzo con il fiatone porgendogli un foglio pieno di parole, accordi scritti a matita e cancellature frettolose e decisamente poco chiare, che Gennaro non esitò a prendere.  
e allora capì.  
Quel testo parlava di lei, di coem doveva essersi sentita in tutti quegli anni, di come tutti quanti non avessero fatto altro che attaccarla fino a spingerla al punto di rottura.  
Ma parlava anche di lui, di come si fosse sentito da schifo, di come continuasse a sentirsi uno schifo, perché avrebbe dovuto aiutarla, avrebbe dovuto capire  e invece era stato cieco.  
Aveva seguito il suo consiglio, aveva fatto come gli aveva detto ed ora era lì a chiedere una sua approvazione che lui non avrebbe saputo negargli nemmeno se il brano non fosse stato buono come invece era.  
Solo Alessio poteva tirare fuori una cosa meravigliosa da un avvenimento del genere.  
Alessio riusciva a rendere tutto meraviglioso, Gennaro si era sempre chiesto come ci riuscisse.  
Sollevò gli occhi dal foglio stropicciato per incrociare quelli dell’amico che finalmente lo stavano guardando, anche se erano ancora pieni di imbarazzo.  
Alessio non scriveva praticamente mai I testi per le loro canzoni ed era terrorizzato dal fatto che quel pezzo, in cui lui aveva messo tutto se stesso e che aveva nascosto a tutti, Genn compreso, fino a quel momento per avere la certezza di averci lavorato sopra nel miglior modo possibile, potesse essere in realtà una schifezza colossale.  
A Genn bastò una sola occhiata per capire quali pensieri stessero affollando la testa del suo amico, così gli sorrise.  
E lui non era in grado di fingere i sorrisi, così come non avrebbe saputo simulare l’apprezzamento per qualcosa che in realtà non gli diceva niente.  
E il moro lo sapeva benissimo.  
-Certo che lo suono con te Alè-

**Author's Note:**

> Rieccomi.  
> Questa cosa è uscita peggio del previsto, spero solo non vi abbia fatto troppo schifo.


End file.
